


[audio] At the Shoreline

by Annapods



Series: It's not a cover by Annapods if... [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Body Horror, F/F, Fantasy, Fridge Horror, Implied Cannibalism, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Selkies, it's actually cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 14:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16176980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: The stranger came in every Wednesday, when the sun was low and the tide was still coming in.00:12:15 :: Written byTuesday.





	[audio] At the Shoreline

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/gifts).
  * Inspired by [At the Shoreline](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13140438) by [tuesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesday/pseuds/tuesday). 



 

 **Streaming:**[tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/tagged/ats) \- [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/827ahgrs5sk5zu3/%5BOrig%5D%20At%20the%20Shoreline.mp3?dl=0)

 **Download:** dropbox ([mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/827ahgrs5sk5zu3/%5BOrig%5D%20At%20the%20Shoreline.mp3?dl=0))

 

 **Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [pillowfort](https://pillowfort.io/Annapods) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Notes:** this was recorded for Kess’s birthday. Happy birthday!  
Thanks to Tuesday for giving blanket permission to podfic!

 **Image credits:**[1](https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:K%C3%A6stur_H%C3%A1karl_\(2687588405\).jpg), [2](https://pxhere.com/en/photo/539467), [3](https://ocean.si.edu/ocean-life/sharks-rays/eyes-one-shark-age-nothing-fear)

 


End file.
